Even More Awful
by Rennergirl11
Summary: "Natasha shouldn't be with Barney, she should be with me." When Clint gave Natasha his blessing to be with his older brother, he didn't know it would hurt as much as it did.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Inspired by the last few episodes of How I Met Your Mother, where Ted still has feelings for Robin.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing in this universe. Or anything you recognize. Hope you enjoy.

"Barney's going to ask Maria to marry him." He spit out before he could stop himself.  
"What?" Natasha asked, turning to look at him.  
"He made me promise not to tell." Clint said. "But I can't take you being like this."  
"I can't do anything to change that Clint." She said quietly. "He doesn't love me. He loves Maria."  
"No, he doesn't." Clint cursed himself for saying it. He didn't need to come to his brother's side to fix the two. They didn't need to be together. He didn't deserve her.  
"Yes he does." Natasha said. "He made it very clear. He burned the book."  
"Are you really going to let him do this?" Clint asked. "What happened to the Natasha Romanoff that did whatever the fuck she wanted to just because she wanted that person?"  
"She's gone." She mumbled. "She's been gone."  
"Happy, take us to Stark Tower." Clint said to Happy Hogan, who was driving them around.  
"Clint." Natasha said quietly.  
"You are going to win him over." Clint said. "And that's final."  
"Clint." She said again, looking over at him, green eyes bright  
"What!" He looked over at her.  
She shook her head, and stared down at her trembling hands.  
"We're here." Happy called into the backseat as they pulled up next to Stark Towers.  
"Go be with your prince." Clint said quietly.  
"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you for this."  
"I love you too Tasha." He said as she opened the door and got out, waving to him. She shut it behind her.  
"What the fuck did I just do?" He asked, putting his head in his hands.  
"Where would you like to go?" Happy asked.  
"Nearest bar." Clint said. He suddenly hated himself way too much to be sober.

* * *

He was sitting in the bar when Tony sat down next to him. "You hear the news?" Tony asked.  
"Edward pooped?" He asked, completely bored out of his mind.  
"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about." Tony said. "Little Red's getting married."  
Clint coughed on his beer, glaring at Tony. "You're shitting me."  
"No. I'm so serious. She's getting married to your brother." Tony said. "He said that he couldn't have done it without you."  
Clint made a finger gun and shot himself in the head with it.  
"Wait, you don't still have fe-"  
"No." Clint shook his head. "Not at all. That was like, so last month."  
Tony laughed. "Dude, it's over. You helped your own brother get the girl you've been in love with since you first met her." He shook his head. "You fucked yourself over."  
"I know." Clint said.


	2. Planning

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

"I'm so excited about this!" Pepper cheered as they sat In the booth. "And I am helping you plan everything!"  
"Um..." Natasha looked over at Clint.  
"When's the wedding date?" Pepper asked.  
"May 24th." Clint said.  
"Of this year?" Pepper asked. "How do you know?"  
Clint sat a planner on the table.  
"That is a big binder." Pepper said.  
"This is just the cakes." Clint said.  
"Wait, Clint's planning your wedding?" Pepper asked. "What happened to the best friend code?"  
"Well, I am her best friend." Clint said. "And he is my brother. Double whammy."  
"Shit, you're right." Pepper said. "Colors?"  
"White, black and red." Clint said.  
"Bar?" Pepper asked.  
"Open to the public." Clint said.  
"Big or small?" Pepper asked.  
"Maybe 100." Clint said. "Out on the ranch next to the mountains. That's Natasha's favorite place to go."  
"How do you remember that? It was like, eight years ago." Natasha said.  
"I remember things." Clint shrugged.  
"Reception?" Pepper asked.  
"A tent." Clint said. "Like a big top circus tent. Bring in Barney's past in the wedding."  
"Entertainment?" Pepper asked.  
"Not a DJ." Natasha said confidently. "He's not hiring a DJ. If he does, I'll kill him."  
"We're looking for a band." Clint said. "But bands can be so, untrusting. They could totally back out at the last second."  
"You should use the band that we almost got." Pepper said. "They're amazing!"  
"I think we'll be good." Clint said.  
"Whatever." Pepper mumbled. "Flower girl?"  
"Mavis." Clint said.  
"Who?" Pepper asked.  
"Mavis is this little girl who lived next to the old apartment we shared. She's like three." Clint said.  
"What about ringbearer?" Pepper asked.  
"Not Edward." Natasha slapped him. "Fine, Edward. Edward's gonna be the ringbearer."  
"Yes!" Pepper cheered. "He's gonna be adorable."  
"Tony's not allowed to wear his suit." Clint said. "That was all Natasha on that one."  
"You sure?" Pepper asked.  
"Totally." Clint said.  
"This seems more like you're wedding than anything." Pepper said.  
"What can I say?" Clint asked. "I like to help my best friend."  
"Shit." Pepper rolled her eyes. "What about food?"  
"Nothing fancy." Clint shrugged. "It will probably be bar food. Since they both love it so much."  
Pepper raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh, and there's gonna be a photo shoot the week after everyone gets their outfits, I think that's what you'd call it, right?" Clint looked over at Natasha.  
"Yeah." She said. "And I'm going dress shopping next week. And you both have to be there."  
"I'm gonna look like the gay friend." Clint shook his head.  
"Well, you won't be alone. The rest of the guys are coming too." Natasha said.  
"What if Phil says no to every single one of them?" Clint asked.  
"Then, I won't get a dress from there." She said. "It's that simple."  
Clint shook his head but didn't say anything.  
"How is Edward by the way?" Natasha asked, looking over at Pepper.  
"I don't even know. I haven't slept enough to realize how he's doing."  
She said.  
"You could totally crash at our place for a while." Natasha said. "Barney wouldn't mind."  
Clint rolled his eyes, suddenly becoming fascinated with something in the large binder of cakes.  
"Anyway." Natasha said. "I can't decide between chocolate and devil's food."  
"You hate chocolate, only Barney likes it." Clint reminded her. "You say it's too sweet, but Devil's food isn't because of the name."  
"You're right." Natasha said, suddenly becoming lost in the wedding planning.

A/N: Read & Review!


	3. Primping

"What do you think?" Natasha asked, looking at herself in the mirror.  
Clint shook his head.  
"Clint, you've rejected three so far. And there is a couch full of  
people out there waiting to see a dress." She said, looking over her  
shoulder at him. "Why are you being so difficult?"  
"It's just, not perfect yet." He said. "It has to be perfect."  
"What isn't perfect about it?" She asked.  
"It's too poofy." He said.  
"The first one was too tight, the second was too plain, the third one was too feathery and the fourth one is too poofy?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." He nodded. "Just, let me go look for one."  
"Fine." She groaned. "Nothing too ridiculous."  
"Me?" He asked. "Pssh. I don't even know what that means."  
"But first, I get to see their opinions on this one." She said. "It's  
been my favorite."  
"Fine." He groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"Good. Help with the train." She said, stepping off the little podium.  
The dress seemed to eat her alive.  
He grabbed the end of it and carried it as they walked out of the  
dressing room.  
She stood up on the little stage in front of the couchful of people.  
"I like it." Pepper said and Maria agreed.  
"No!" Tony shouted. "No."  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"It seems like it's for someone taller. And not as filled as you are in that area." He said, causing them all to feel awkward.  
They all looked at Clint for his opinion. "I'm not allowed to have an opinion in this. I've already vetoed three in the room. She just had to show you this one." He said.  
Steve shrugged and Bruce shook his head.  
"Phil?" Natasha asked quietly.  
"No." He said.  
"Wait, why?" She asked.  
"It's too poofy." He said.  
"That's exactly what I said!" Clint shouted.  
"So no?" She asked.  
They all said no and she walked back into the dressing room in a huff.  
"Find a damn dress." She pouted, plopping down on the floor, the dress  
poofing up around her.  
"I'll be right back." He said before he closed the door behind him. He went to the back, where he had saw one dress that had caught his eye as they were walking to the dressing room. It may not have been exactly what she wanted, actually the complete  
opposite. But he wasn't going to let Natasha get dressed in something like a prom dress. Not his Natasha.  
He grabbed the dress and carried it to the room, knocking to make sure  
she wasn't naked before he walked in.  
"Come in." She grumped and he walked in, hooking it up.  
"Clint, this is exactly the dress I didn't want." She crossed her arms.  
"Just try it." Clint said, sitting down in a chair. He picked up a  
book and started flipping through it as she pulled the dress up.  
"Can you zip it?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He stood up and zipped it, staring in the mirror. It was a little too big, maybe a size bigger, but they could fix that.  
"I don't know." She said quietly, running her hands along the ruffles on the front.  
"Hold on." Clint said, opening the door.  
"Is there something you need sir?" A lady asked.  
"Um, do you have something to go with this? Like a veil?" Clint asked.  
"Yes we do. Short or long?" The lady asked.  
"Long. And like a flower crown thingy." Clint said.  
"What kind of flowers?" The lady asked.  
"Little white ones." He said.  
"Okay. Any jewlery?" She asked.  
"No, we got that." Clint said.  
"Anything else sir?" She asked.  
"If you have like, a boquet of red flowers with some white ones in the mix." Clint said. "That'd be great."  
"Of course. I'll be right back." The lady disappeared around the corner.  
Clint walked back into the room and looked at Natasha, who was looking  
at herself from different angles. "Are you sure?" She asked in a near  
whisper.  
"It's my favorite." He said. "But you don't have to listen to me. If  
you want to take it off, go ahead."  
"No." She shook her head. "It's kinda growing on me."  
There was a knock on the door and he opened it to the lady. "Here you go." She handed him everything he asked for.  
"Thank you." Clint said before she closed the door behind her. "Take your hair down."  
"But-"  
"Tash, put your hair down." He said.  
She nodded and pulled her hair out of the bun it had been in.  
"Over shoulders." He said.  
"Yes mom." She rolled her eyes.  
He clipped the necklace he had gotten her when they were together around her neck before he placed the flower crown on her. He clipped the long veil in and it fell to past her shoulder blades. He handed her the bouquet. "Don't look." He said before he pushed her out the door.  
"I can't see?" She asked.  
"You have to be surprised like the others." Clint said.  
The couch grew quiet as Clint guided her onto the tiny stage in front of them. He stepped down and stood behind the couch. "Open your eyes."  
She listened and looked at the ground. The train was slightly falling off the stage but she could live with that. She bit down on her lip, still not even sure of what she looked like. "Is it that bad?"  
They all stayed silent, taking her in.  
"Turn around." Clint said. "I think you'll like it Little Red."  
She turned to look in the big mirror. Her hand covered her mouth and she stopped herself from sobbing. It looked beautiful. And it was perfect. The white was brought out by the red ribbon tied at the spot along the skirt, showing off her curves.  
"What'd you think 'bout it Little Red?" Clint asked.  
"How'd you-" She turned to look at him. "How?"  
He shrugged. "It's nothing really. I know how you are about being different. And your thing about red." He smiled at her. "And it just, all worked together."  
"Phil?" She asked quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.  
A smile was on his face as he stood up and covered her face with the veil. "It's perfect."  
"I know." Her voice cracked. She covered her face with her hands. "I'm being so ridiculous."  
"You're having your bridal moment." Phil said. "It means it's the right dress."  
She nodded. "I have to get it." She said, a shaky smile filling her face.  
"Yeah, you do." Phil said.  
"So?" Clint asked.  
She nodded. "It's perfect." She said looking at Clint. "It had to be perfect, and it is."  
Pepper started clapping excitedly.  
Natasha wiped at more tears, knowing she looked extremely unattractive.

Clint smiled at her but he couldn't help but hurt on the inside. He wanted to be the one getting to see her in that dress come down the aisle. Not his brother. Not as the best man. But as the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Pictures

A/N: Sorry for the weird late update. I still can't find that flashdrive with all the chapters on it. Hope you like. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Clint stood watching as Barney and Natasha took their pictures. He was in the tux and since she didn't want to break tradition, she wore a wispy blue-white dress.  
She was laughing as he turned around trying to grab her so she would stand still.  
Bruce came up next to him and looked up and watched him. "Dude, you screwed up."  
"I know." Clint said. "That should be me right now."  
"Why isn't it?" Bruce asked.  
"I don't know." Clint said. "I fucked up."  
"Clint." He heard his name and he turned to see Natasha, motioning him over to her.  
He walked over to her. "What?" He asked.  
"I get pictures with all of you. Not just him." She said. "It's my turn with you."  
"You really think that's a good idea Tasha?" Clint asked.  
"Please. Don't make me feel like a total loser Barton." She said. "You know, I'm gonna be YOUR sister in less than three months. I'd start acting like it young man."  
"I am not gonna call you my sister, kay?" He looked down at her.  
"Whatever jerk." She said. "I need pictures with my original maid of honor."  
"Wait, what?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah. That." She said quietly. "If I didn't know Pepper and if it wasn't your brother, you would have been my maid of honor."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Cause!" She whined. "Just because I wanted you to be. Now can we please just get some pictures?"  
Clint looked around. Barney had already disappeared, just like clockwork. He nodded before he grabbed ahold of her and swung her  
around, only the way he knew she loved.  
She started giggling as he did it and she couldn't stop. "Stop it."  
"You want me to stop?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
He stopped swinging her around and wrapped her up in his arms.  
"Something's up with this." She said as he laid a kiss to her temple.  
"You're right." He said. "I'm never this nice." He started tickling her, and she fell over in his arms, nearly in a squat trying to get  
away.  
"Clint." She said in a gasp. "Stop it!" She said in her pouty voice as she tried to catch her breath.  
"You want me to stop?" He asked. "I don't know Tasha. I usually don't follow rules." He stopped tickling her. "But I'll do it cause I love you."  
She poked his stomach with her finger and he acted like she just shot him. "Hurtful Little Red. Hurtful. He Said. She started laughing about that. "Charlie's angels!" She shouted.  
He shook his head but still did the pose with her. It was like they were five year olds on the playground after having to stay inside  
because of fighting for the past week. And he loved it. He picked her up by the waist and flung her onto his shoulder like she weighed nothing.  
"Barton!" She yelled, smacking him on the back. "Let me go."  
"Nope." He said. "You're staying on my shoulder for the rest of your life."  
"That's gonna be awkward tonight." She said.  
"Ew, ew ew!" He shouted. "I do not want to hear about that kind of stuff. That is gross. It's like listening to your parents talk about it."  
"Then let me down or it will get even more descriptive." She whispered into his ear. "Cause it can get really really detailed about what  
happens when your brother pushes me down on his bed and starts to pull off my shirt, putting his hands down my p-"  
He put her down, not wanting to hear how that ended. He acted like he was gagging, causing her to laugh even more.  
"Are you wearing a bowtie?" She asked.  
"Maybe." Clint shrugged.  
"NO!" She shouted reaching for it. She tore it off of him and put it in her hair. "This is the purpose of a bowtie. Not on your neck. In my hair. You better not wear a bowtie to this damn wedding." She said the last part quietly, so Pepper wouldn't yell at her for cussing in front of all the kids.  
"Give me it back." He reached for it, accidentally pulling her hair.  
She bit his arm in response and before they knew it, they were wrestling on the ground.  
"You two! Stop it!" Pepper shouted as Steve and Thor pulled them off of each other.  
"Don't bite me!" He said, rubbing his arm.  
"Then don't pull my hair!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You two are acting like five year olds over a BOWTIE." Pepper said.  
"This is why we can't do anything serious."  
Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint's torso and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Barton."  
"I love you too Romanoff." He said, ruffling her hair.  
"I swear to god Clinton!" She yelled. "If you touch my hair one more time, I'll kill you."  
"I'd like to see you try." He smirked down at her.  
He realized very quickly he shouldn't have said that.

* * *

A/N: R&R!


	5. Pressure

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

"The band was booked." Pepper said as she walked back into the common room.

"Darn, I was really hoping they could have that band." Clint said.

Pepper raised her eyebrow at him. "You know what's weird?" She asked. "I just called to check and they said they were booked. And I asked for the number that they were booked to so I could try and bribe them." She looked over at Clint. "And it was your number."

Steve looked up from where he was playing with Edward. "Clint, you don't still have fe-"

"Of course not!" Clint cut him off. "Why would I?"

"You still love her!" Steve said.

"No, I don't!" Clint yelled at him.

Tony walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "Dude, bar. Now."

"Um, no." Pepper said. "I know what you're gonna do. Talk for like five minutes and then drink and forget what you even talked about." She grabbed Clint's arm. "Me. You. Roof. Now."

"But it's February!" He whined loudly, poking out his lip like a baby.

"Should have thought about that." She said, dragging him to the elevator. They rode up to the final floor they could before they took the stairs the rest of the way. "Just say it and we can go downstairs." She said, crossing her arms as they sat on the roof.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Say how much you hate that Natasha and Barney are getting married." She said.

"No. I, I'm happy for them. I encouraged Natasha to go after Barney." Clint said.

"I know because you thought you were okay with letting her go. But now that she's gone, it hurts." Pepper said.

"I am happy for them." Clint said.

"Is all you'll let yourself say out loud, because if you said anything to the contrary, that would make you the most horrible person on this rooftop." Pepper stared at him, her blue eyes boring into his. "So, I'm going to give you an out."

"And how are you going to do that?" Clint asked.

"By saying something that is even more awful." Pepper said.

"Like what?" Clint asked quietly.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a mom. Sometimes I want to pack a bag in the middle of the night and not come back." She said, her voice cracking.

"Natasha shouldn't be with Barney. She should be with me." Clint looked over at Pepper. "You serious?"

"I don't know. I mean, I love being a mom. I love Edward so much." She sat down in a chair. "But you remember when I wanted nothing more than to be a CEO, that business was my whole life and now it's been months since I've picked up a file. I spend the whole day taking care of people who can't take care of themselves at my job and then I come home and it's more of the same." She wiped tears from her eyes. "It, it just never lets up. It's just really really hard Clint."

"Have you talked to Tony about how you feel?" Clint asked.

"Have you talked to Natasha about how you feel?" Pepper asked.

"Fair enough."

"I just think we have to accept our lots in life and I have to be a mom to a beautiful, wonderful little boy and you have to let Natasha and Barney get a band." Pepper said.


	6. Panic

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

* * *

"Clint, I am freaking out!" Natasha yelled as she continued her pacing.

"Tasha, just breathe." He said. "It's gonna be just fine."

"There is less than a month until the wedding. And my dress is still not the right size and the band hasn't answered anything and the caterers are making the wrong food." She threw her hands up. "And the bakery is making chocolate instead of devil's food because it got ordered wrong. And I still don't have my flowers and Mavis' dress still hasn't arrived." She let out a shaky breath. "And it's saying it's gonna rain and if it rains the entire mountain is going to land on us. And my shoes aren't right and the team that's being brought in to do hair and makeup are sick and they may not be better in time."

Clint opened his mouth to say something but she continued.

"And the chairs are all cream but they're supposed to be snowflake. And the tent is the wrong shade. And the preacher may not make it. All of the groomsmen don't have all of their stuff yet and Tony is still insisting on wearing the Iron Man suit. And Edward's suit is too small. And I've been so stressed out that I'm gaining weight and I might not be able to fit in the dress and if it doesn't fit. I'm screwed. And my reception dress still hasn't been dry cleaned and the grass stains are still on it. And for some fucked up reason, all the ties aren't ties, they're damn bowties. And..." She let out a breath "I don't know if I can do it Clint."

"What?" He looked up at her.

"I don't think I can get married." She said quietly. "It's too damn stressful."

"Come here." He stood up and outstretched his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"Hey." He lifted her head up by grabbing her chin with his fingers gently. "I'm gonna do everything I can to make this the best time of your life."

"I know… I just." She looked down at the ground. "What if he doesn't really love me?" She asked and he froze.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"What if he doesn't really love me? He thinks he does but when he's stuck with me, he realized how big of a mistake I am." She looked up at him, green eyes filled with fear. "If I was marrying you, I wouldn't have to worry about that."

"You're stressing out over nothing like just another girl." Clint said before he kissed her forehead. "Do you love him?"

"What?" She asked.

"Do you love your fiancé?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I mean, yeah." She nodded, looking away from him.

* * *

"Oh my god, Natasha, what is the big deal? So what? So he said you were acting like just another girl, why do you let that bother you?" Tony asked, watching the red-head as she wiped at tears.

"Because he was right! I am just another girl." She raised her voice. "Yes I was a master assassin and yes, I was meant to do something but I didn't. Somewhere along the line I forgot to pursue my dream and now I'm old and I made a huge mistake and it's just too late for me." Her voice cracked as she choked on tears

"Natasha, okay, okay. No, no, no, no, no. It's not too late. It's not too late." He sat down in front of her and hugged her. "You're gonna quit your job tomorrow and you're gonna go back and pick up right where you left off with that assassin shit." He wiped a red curl off her face and pushed it behind her ear. "And then you know what? Then I'm gonna find Clint and I'm gonna punch him in the face. I am. I'm gonna punch that little shit and run away." He smiled as she stopped crying. "Look, I promise you. Your best and your most exciting days are all ahead of you."

"I love you so much for saying that." She wiped at tears on her cheek. "But there gets to be a point in life where that stops being true."


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"Wait, he cheated on her?" Steve asked a little too loudly.

"Dude, shut up." Clint took a sip of his beer.

"But he cheated on her. You know he did?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded. "Pretty sure a naked girl with a hickey on her neck isn't what I'd call "a study buddy."

"Are you gonna tell her?" Tony asked beside Steve.

"I need to." Clint said. "But the question is who will she believe more? Her best friend or her fiancé?"

"If she's smart…" Steve shrugged. "You are gonna tell her, aren't you?"

"I can't." Clint shook his head. "I feel like shit, but I can't."

"Why not?" Bruce asked beside him.

"She was heartbroken when she though Barney was going to ask Maria to marry him." Clint said. "I can't let it happen again."

"You, sir, are a fucking idiot." Bruce said, causing the three men to stare at him. "I'm just saying."

"How?" Clint asked.

"She wasn't heartbroken." Bruce said. "I know what her heartbroken is. It's those moments when she wouldn't come out of her room for days upon days and you can't tell if she's still alive or if she's eating or anything until she'd finally come out of her room for something."

"I've only seen that once." Steve said.

"The only time she's been our definition, the real definition, of heartbroken wasn't when her and Barney broke up. It wasn't some one night relationship. It was the best one she had." Bruce said. "Yours."

"What?" Clint asked.

"She wasn't even going to care that he was marrying Maria until you told her to go get him." Bruce said.

"What?" He asked.

"She still loved you." Tony said. "And then you went and fucked yourself over." He sat his beer down. "She wanted to marry you. She has always dreamt of becoming Mrs. Clinton Frances Barton, not whatever the fuck Barney's real name is."

"Why didn't she say something?" Clint asked.

"She thought you knew. Since you know everything about her." Steve said.

"Obviously, he's much more stupid than we gave him credit for." Tony said.

Bruce looked over at Clint and shook his head. "She has been head over heels in love with you since she first met you. And no matter what , she wanted to be by YOUR side." He shrugged. "She loves you man."

"She did." Tony corrected him. "You know, before the whole driving her into your brother's arms thing."


	8. Pout

"Tasha?" He asked quietly as he walked into the small tent they had set up for rehearsal.

She was sitting in a chair, head on a table, and everyone was avoiding her like she was the black plague.

"What happened?" Clint asked Pepper as she fumbled past him.

"She hasn't said anything." Pepper shrugged. "You're the only one I know that can cool her jets." She turned to the other girls. "Let's give them some space guys."

Clint walked up to Natasha and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Go away." She muttered, sounding like she was pouting.

"Did you really just tell your original maid of honor to go away?" He asked like it had hurt him. "Please just look at me." He said when she didn't answer.

She turned around in her seat slightly, her green eyes filled with something he didn't know how to describe. "What."

"Tasha, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Don't Tasha me." She snapped, glaring up at him. "I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Clint, you shouldn't be acting this dumb. Barney told me everything. Why would you do that to me?" She asked.

"I don't even know what I did!" He said.

"You slept with her Clint." She said. "You slept with the one bitch you promised me you would never get in contact with ever again."

"Who?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Bobbi, you little ass." She sneered at him, turning away from him in her seat.

That's when it connected in his mind. Now he knew why the blonde had looked so familiar. "No, I did not. I didn't even know she was back."

"Oh sure." She rolled her eyes. "You should know if she's back Clint. You were the one that fucked her." Natasha crossed her arms, eyes watering.

"No I fucking didn't!" He shouted.

"Whatever Clint." She stood up to brush past him but he stopped her.

"Natasha, you have known me for eight years. And I have never, ever lied to you. The one and only exception is the one thing I should have told you." He said.

"What?" She growled up at him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Barney asked from behind Clint.

Clint turned to stare up at his older brother.

"I was trying to coax him out of his bowtie but he won't budge." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow towards Clint.

"Whatever." Barney said, not even looking at her. He was glaring at Clint. "Food's ready."

"Okay." Natasha said quietly. Something on her neck glinted in the fading sunlight, causing Clint to freeze.

Around her neck wasn't any necklace Barney had ever gotten her. It was the necklace he got her right before they had broken up. It was a single golden arrow.


	9. Props

Disclaimer: Don't own aything.

* * *

"Go Clint." Natasha pushed him out of his chair from beside him.

"Don't be abusive." He said quietly.

"Don't make it so easy." She smirked up at him, mindlessly playing with the arrow.

Clint stood up, a glass in his hand. He looked down at the group of people that he had grown so close to over the past few years. It was like a huge, dysfunctional, fucked up family. But a family none the less.

He looked up at the stars and the strands of lights that were overhead and smiled. "Okay, so I'm gonna be that one guy that drags on and on about how great of a relationship they have." He said, causing Tony to laugh a little too much. "No. I'm not actually." He shook his head. "This is gonna be like a trip down memory lane for me, so just be a little patient."

"Over eight years ago, I met the most amazing person in the world." He looked over at Natasha. "And she was a total bitch."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the amusement.

"So, this complete and total bitch, otherwise known as The Ice Queen, Bitch One and Two, Head Bitch Natasha or my personal favorite Head Bitch Princess Natasha." He winked at her. "This girl completely changed my life. She took me on a tailspin. She was always so energetic about everything even when she really wasn't."

"We argued. All the time. I mean, some days I thought Phil was gonna murder us. Because we'd go on and on about the most pointless things. Like the word elbow or vacuums." He smiled down at his drink. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, or any of us at that. We've been through everything, and I do mean everything, together. From the horribleness of other weddings, no offense, to the late night break-up calls where she'd show up on my couch at two in the morning, pigging out on all the food in my apartment. "

"I did not pig!" She testified.

"And trust me; she can drink you under the table. Never, ever get in a 'Who can drink the most?' challenge with her. She beats Stark every time, so she has to be good." He let out a small chuckle. "But most importantly, she's taught me to be more of a man." He looked over at her. "And when I look at her now, exactly 3,143 days since I first met her, first put my eyes on her, and I still see the exact same beautiful Russian psychopath that I saved from a horrible life." He swallowed hard. "And she's my best friend and I could never ask for anything better from her, because she's always given me the best. And I love her for that." He cleared his throat. "To Natasha and Barney."

"Natasha and Barney." The crowd echoed as he sat back down.

Natasha grabbed his hand and squeezed it, a small smile on her face. "I love you Big Bird."

"I love you too Itsy Bitsy Spider." Clint said, squeezing her hand.

"Pretty sure that wasn't a speech about the couple." Tony said, squatting down behind them. "Pretty sure it was the "I love this girl with all my heart" kind of speech."

Natasha laughed at that, shaking her head at Tony.

Clint shoved him slightly. "Shut it."

"Tony, did you ever punch him in the face?" Natasha asked.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Should I?" Tony asked.

Natasha nodded, looking down at their hands, which were still entwined and smiled.

"Oh, sorry." Clint said, pulling his hand away.

"No, it's fine." She said. 'I love it that way.' She added silently. But all she did was smile and look over at Barney, who wasn't even paying attention to anything.

Clint looked over at her as she sat her chin in her palm, propping herself up with her elbow. She blew the curls off her face, seemingly bored out of her mind.

"Dude, you got two days or she'll never be yours." Tony said quietly.

"I know." Clint said, looking over at Tony.

"Whatever you say." Tony slapped his shoulder before walking back down to Pepper.

"Hey Little Red." He said quietly.

She glanced over at him, eyebrow quirked. "Net."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to you. You are not Tony Stark." She said, letting out a huff.

"Fine." He grumbled as she took her previous position staring at Barney. "Hey Bow." He said, causing her to smile.

"Hey Arrow." She said, shifting so she could face him. "What do you want?"

"What are you guys doing for your bachelorette party?" He asked.

"Something Pepper wants to do." She shrugged. "I don't really care. My idea was staying at home and sleeping, but that's not an option." She rolled her eyes. "What about the bachelor's party?"

"Shit, I don't fucking know." He shrugged.

"Always good to know you don't use explicit language Barton." She said quietly, causing him to smile. "Is an elephant a boy or a girl?"

"It depends on the position of the bow. Under the trunk or around the ear?" He asked, causing her to laugh.

"Ear." She said.

"Then it's a girl." He nodded. "And that's where you get the word elbow."

"Cause an L-shaped bow just isn't possible to shoot with. And a L-shaped bow is just weird." She said.

"Exactly." Clint shrugged.

"Exactly." She nodded.

They both busted out laughing, drawing unwanted attention from Barney.

"Maybe you should go talk to your friends Natasha." Barney said, his jaw clenched tightly.

"I don't want tp." She said, looking up at him. "I'm fine with sitting."

"Go." Barney said in a tone Clint couldn't quiet place. He had heard it before, but he didn't know where.

Natasha flinched slightly and stood up. "Yes sir." She muttered, stepping off the platform and walking over to Pepper.

"Why are you such an ass?" Clint asked.

"Why don't you stay out of my business?" Barney asked.

"I protect her, that's my job." Clint said quietly.

"Now it's not." Barney said. "I don't want you anywhere near her after this wedding."

"No." Clint shook his head. "You can't force me to stay away from Natasha."

"You will or you'll both get hurt." Barney warned through gritted teeth. "Bachelor party tomorrow."

"Sorry, I can't." Clint shrugged.

"You're the best man." Barney said.

"I'm already obligated to making sure everything's perfect for the wedding big brother." Clint said. "We don't need her to be hysterical like she was this morning."

"You are not going to see her, understand?" Barney asked.

Clint looked over at Natasha. She was sitting on the arm of Tony's chair and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She was laughing loudly as Steve tried to peel her off of him. "It's okay! I'm not trying to kill him. I'm just hugging him tightly around his neck until he chokes and can't breathe anymore." Steve finally managed to pull her off of him and she started pouting. But she couldn't keep a straight face as her eyes locked onto Clint's.

"Do you understand?" Barney asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Sure." Clint said, not fully telling the truth.


	10. Prayer

A/N: SO sorry for the wait guys. hope you like. it's kinda short

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"What do you want Clint?" Barney asked as he looked at him from across the table.

"I want to get something across to you before you go through with this." Clint said, looking at Barney, the drink having long ago been abandoned.

"What?" Barney snapped, glaring at him.

"Okay, can I just say something, as your best man, well, as your brother?" He let out a breath. "Be careful."

"What do you mean?" Barney asked.

"Well, you just, you haven't been acting like a guy that's about to get married and you think it's okay," He shook his head. "Cause Natasha's so cool, but Natasha's not as cool as you think she is."

"Oh, I see." Barney rolled his eyes. "And you know this because you know Natasha better than I do?" Barney let out a cold laugh. "You know what she appreciates better than her own fiancé."

Clint leaned forward. "I'm just saying. If I was getting married in 3 days-"

"But you're not getting married in 3 days, Clint, I am." Barney interrupted. "Natasha's marrying me, not you."

Clint clenched his jaw. "You're right, not my place." He shook his head, taking a sip out of his beer.

"That's right. It's not." Barney said, searching Clint with his eyes. "Natasha isn't yours little brother. She's mine. And you better remember that."

"I get it." Clint threw his hands up in defense. "I know. I know Natasha is yours. I know that. You rub it in every time I talk to you. You have three days to shape the fuck up."

Barney let out a laugh.

"I'm serious. Because if I have a say in this, which I do, I can end this at any moment. I can tell her you cheated on her." Clint said.

"And she will definitely believe you. I mean, when haven't you lied to her? Oh wait, you lie to her all the time. And to tell her that I cheated on her, you'd have to tell the truth about every single lie you have ever told her." Barney growled.

Clint rolled his eyes and stood up. "Three days. Three fucking days."

* * *

"Hey." Clint said, pulling off his jacket. "You okay?"

Natasha shook her head. "I can't find it Clint." She said quietly.

"Can't find what?" He asked quietly, placing the jacket over her shoulders.

"My something old." She whispered, running a shaky hand through her red curls.

"Well, where'd it go?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

"I don't know. I left it in the woods by the tree and it's missing." She whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's a sign."

"Tasha, don't start the sign from the universe thing. That's how everything has messed up." He said. "You probably just can't find it because you placed it on the other side or something."

"What if it is the universe? Telling me that I don't need to be with Barney." She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe… Maybe we don't need the universe to tell us what we really want and what we really need." He said quietly.

She shook her head as the rain started pouring down even more.

"Maybe we already know that, deep down." He said. "It's gonna be okay Natasha."

"He, he isn't here." She whimpered. "He decided that this wasn't important enough. Being ready for this wedding isn't important enough."

"If you told Barney that you needed him, he'd be here in a heartbeat." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

She looked up at him, sniffling. "I didn't have to tell you." She muttered quietly, wiping at her eyes.

"No you didn't." He said quietly. "But that's because I'm always here for you."


	11. Place

A/N: SO sorry for the wait guys. hope you like. it's kinda short

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

"What do you want Clint?" Barney asked as he looked at him from across the table.

"I want to get something across to you before you go through with this." Clint said, looking at Barney, the drink having long ago been abandoned.

"What?" Barney snapped, glaring at him.

"Okay, can I just say something, as your best man, well, as your brother?" He let out a breath. "Be careful."

"What do you mean?" Barney asked.

"Well, you just, you haven't been acting like a guy that's about to get married and you think it's okay," He shook his head. "Cause Natasha's so cool, but Natasha's not as cool as you think she is."

"Oh, I see." Barney rolled his eyes. "And you know this because you know Natasha better than I do?" Barney let out a cold laugh. "You know what she appreciates better than her own fiancé."

Clint leaned forward. "I'm just saying. If I was getting married in 3 days-"

"But you're not getting married in 3 days, Clint, I am." Barney interrupted. "Natasha's marrying me, not you."

Clint clenched his jaw. "You're right, not my place." He shook his head, taking a sip out of his beer.

"That's right. It's not." Barney said, searching Clint with his eyes. "Natasha isn't yours little brother. She's mine. And you better remember that."

"I get it." Clint threw his hands up in defense. "I know. I know Natasha is yours. I know that. You rub it in every time I talk to you. You have three days to shape the fuck up."

Barney let out a laugh.

"I'm serious. Because if I have a say in this, which I do, I can end this at any moment. I can tell her you cheated on her." Clint said.

"And she will definitely believe you. I mean, when haven't you lied to her? Oh wait, you lie to her all the time. And to tell her that I cheated on her, you'd have to tell the truth about every single lie you have ever told her." Barney growled.

Clint rolled his eyes and stood up. "Three days. Three fucking days."

* * *

"Hey." Clint said, pulling off his jacket. "You okay?"

Natasha shook her head. "I can't find it Clint." She said quietly.

"Can't find what?" He asked quietly, placing the jacket over her shoulders.

"My something old." She whispered, running a shaky hand through her red curls.

"Well, where'd it go?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

"I don't know. I left it in the woods by the tree and it's missing." She whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe it's a sign."

"Tasha, don't start the sign from the universe thing. That's how everything has messed up." He said. "You probably just can't find it because you placed it on the other side or something."

"What if it is the universe? Telling me that I don't need to be with Barney." She looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Maybe… Maybe we don't need the universe to tell us what we really want and what we really need." He said quietly.

She shook her head as the rain started pouring down even more.

"Maybe we already know that, deep down." He said. "It's gonna be okay Natasha."

"He, he isn't here." She whimpered. "He decided that this wasn't important enough. Being ready for this wedding isn't important enough."

"If you told Barney that you needed him, he'd be here in a heartbeat." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

She looked up at him, sniffling. "I didn't have to tell you." She muttered quietly, wiping at her eyes.

"No you didn't." He said quietly. "But that's because I'm always here for you."


End file.
